Chica Lista
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: No sabes cuánto tiempo duraste junto a su inmóvil y sangriento cuerpo, pero cuando te levantaste no le dedicaste ni una sola mirada, tu cuerpo se movió solo como un autómata y te alejaste de ahí sin rumbo alguno... Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". WI


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes y sus diferentes personalidades que se muestran en esta historia le pertenecen al Tio Rick._

___Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo_".

_Esta historia contiene 702 palabras._

* * *

**_°-Chica Lista-°_**

* * *

_**WI:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Annabeth hubiera muerto en el Tártaro?_

* * *

Dejas que tus pies te lleven por el árido camino, pero realmente no le prestas atención a lo que haces ya que tu mente te tortura con imágenes que pasaron frente a tus ojos hace pocos... ¿minutos?, si te eres sincero a ti mismo no sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado en este maldito lugar, pero aun cuando pudieras saberlo en estos momento no te importa ni un poco.

Y es que cuando pequeñas voces se deslizan por tu mente y miles de preguntas salen junto a sus maliciosas palabras no hay mucho espacio en tu cabeza para pensar en el bendito tiempo.

_¿Y si hubieras sido más rápido?_

_Si hubieras estado más cerca ¿La hubieras salvado?_

_¿Si ella hubiera tenido su daga?_

_¿Si fueras más poderoso?_

_Hubieras... Fueras... Pudiste._

Todavía el shock invade tu mente y por eso no logras reaccionar, solo repites el momento más horrible de tu vida como si fuera un mero vídeo y tú solo eres uno espectador más.

Pero llega un momento en el que tus pies se paran y te detienes en ese solitaria llanura que es el Tártaro y al fin reaccionas, la ira remplaza al shock y con tus manos intentas desesperadamente arrancar tus cabellos, pero simplemente no es suficiente para quitarte esta ira que domina tu corazón así que desenvainas tu espada y la clavas en el suelo mientras un grito desgarrador se apodera de tu garganta.

Te inclinas en la espada y en ese momento te das cuenta cuan débil te sientes y de cómo pequeños lamentos remplazan al grito y estos desbordan tus labios juntos a palabras incoherentes.

_Annabeth... Yo... Fuerte... Debí... Pudiera... Tarde._

Te dices a ti mismo que ella no desearía verte así, pero estas cansado de esta vida tan llena de dolor y desgracias.

Y es que ya llevas días, semanas, meses y años recibiendo empujones que te ha dado el destino y tú no es que los hayas aceptado con gratitud, pero al menos los has aguantado y no te has quejado... mucho.

Un dolor desgarrador domina tu alma y drena la poca ira que sentías en ese momento de adrenalina en el que clavaste tu espada.

Te duele recordar la sangre que se desbordaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Pero más duele recordar la desesperación y la impotencia que se reflejaban en sus tormentosos ojos al ver que tus y sus intentos de cerrar la herida en su abdomen eran simplemente inútiles.

Cuando cierras los ojos puedes ver su escarlata y espesa sangre salir a una rápida velocidad y como solo tú puedes tomar entre tus dedos ensangrentados su sucia y pálida mano y rogarle que se quede contigo y decirle que la amas más que nadie.

Todavía puedes escuchar sus pequeños gemidos de dolor y sus últimas y temblorosas palabras.

_Percy... Te amo... Lo sa-sabes ¿No?_

Y tú le contestaste que lo sí lo sabias, pero en ningún momento lloraste y aun cuando tocaste tu rostro en busca de lágrimas este estaba seco y lo único que podías sentir era una molestia en tus parpados.

Y pasaron los segundos y tu peor pesadilla se cumplió. Su pecho dejo de moverse y su -en ese momento- fría mano se deslizo de entre las tuyas y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo del Tártaro.

No sabes cuánto tiempo duraste junto a su inmóvil y sangriento cuerpo, pero cuando te levantaste no le dedicaste ni una sola mirada, tu cuerpo se movió solo como un autómata y te alejaste de ahí sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegaste aquí y explotaste.

Y ahora no sabes que hacer sin ella y sus rápidos y astutos planes.

Te sientes finalmente solo en este oscuro mundo.

No tienes ninguna persona a la que apoyar o proteger.

No logras recordar tu misión o tu rumbo, finalmente te das cuenta de cuan perdido te sientes sin ella a tu lado.

Y un mordaz pensamiento se desliza tu mente y no haces más que sonreír irónica y dolorosamente.

_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes ¿Eh?_

Te levantas y dejas tus lamentos aun lado y continúas caminando aun cuando no sabes a donde ir o que hacer.

Porque saldrás de este infierno.

Por ella.

Por Annabeth.

Por tu _Chica lista._

* * *

_Algo melancólico ¿No?_

_Bueno es que la muerte de alguien cercano puede ser muy dolorosa y es extraño ver como esto hace mella en personajes tan sarcásticos y humorísticos al igual que lo es Percy._

_La verdad... No se si quedo bien, pero apreciaría de verdad sus comentarios._

_Me despido_

_._

_._

_._

**_Lizzie Taisho_**


End file.
